The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for managing power for such devices.
Electronic devices, including desktop computers, laptop computers, handheld computers, and other devices, may offer a variety of functionality to users and be provided in various configurations. For example, handheld computing devices, including “palmtops,” “palmhelds,” personal digital assistants (PDAs), “smart phones,” or other handheld computers typically weigh less than a pound and fit in a pocket. Handheld and other computing devices typically offer users applications such as wireless telephony, e-mail, camera capabilities, music playing (e.g., MP3) features, web browsing capabilities, etc.
Users are able to utilize the various applications available on a particular electronic device so long as there is sufficient power available to the device. When the device is, for example, coupled to a wall outlet via a power cord, or stationed in a cradle having recharging and/or power features, power availability may generally not be an area of concern.
However, one of the advantages associated with many electronic devices is their portability and the ability of users to use the devices without the need of a power cord, cradle, or other device that may hinder mobility. This advantage is made possible though the use of power supplies, such as batteries, that may be attached to or housed within the device itself.
Because of the small size and portability requirements of, for example, handheld computing devices, there may be corresponding constraints on the size of internal and/or removable power supplies such as batteries. Furthermore, as the number of applications available to users of computing devices increases, so does the likelihood that integrated power supplies such as batteries will be discharged at ever-increasing rates, often inadvertently or without the user noticing.
For example, a business traveler may utilize a handheld computing device to play MP3 music files while aboard an airplane. If the user should fall asleep during the flight, the user may wake to find that his or her use of the MP3 features have fully drained the power supply for the handheld device, thus making it impossible for the user to use any applications, when the user may have a desire to use at least selected applications such as, for example, telephone or e-mail.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an electronic device that would either alert a user or automatically disable selected applications upon determining that the power supply level had reached a predetermined level. It would further be advantageous to allow a user to configure an electronic device such that the device would reserve sufficient power to support selected applications for a predetermined amount of time by disabling other applications.
Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they provide one or more of the above-identified advantages.